Tony et Pepper en 26 lettres
by LucyAvengersFan
Summary: La relation entre Tony et Pepper aux yeux des habitants de la Tour Stark. C'est à dire, comment passer du chaud au froid et du froid au chaud. Suivre la vie d'un couple qui n'a rien de commun, au milieu de leurs amis super-héros. Une série de 26 drabbles de 100 à 500 mots, une pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. 26 situations dans la vie de ce couple plus qu'adorable.
1. A comme Actualité

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors je ne sais pas si c'est Iron Man 3 qui m'a complètement inspirée ! Mais hier après-midi, j'ai écris **_**deux séries complètes de drabbles **_**(C'est pour dire à quel point Tony est génial !) que je voudrais partager avec vous ! Voilà la première.**

**Alors il me semble que c'est un exercice connu dans l'écriture de la drabble, qui consiste à prendre les lettres de l'alphabet une par une, choisir un mot commençant par cette lettre et en faire le sujet d'une drabble de cent mots et, si possible, placer le mot choisit dedans.**

**En tout cas c'est comme ça que va fonctionner cette série ! Autre petite chose, qui est quand même importante, c'est que cette série se concentre sur la relation entre Tony et Pepper. Et tous cela de différents points de vues dont je ne parlerais pas maintenant ^^.**

**J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Voici la toute première avec la lettre A.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A comme Actualité**

Il a fallu du temps à Steve pour s'adapter au fonctionnement de la Tour et de ses résidents. Bien qu'il trouvait le lieu charmant, dans les pièces à vivre il était perdu dans les discussions entre Tony et Pepper.

« Bonjour Chérie ! » Tony embrassa sa compagne, faisant sourire Steve ... temporairement.

« Dernière actualité des médias, t'es enceinte ! »

« Ah ! Et on en est à combien d'enfant ? »

« Douze. »

« Très bien ! On a qu'à laisser courir. »

Tout ça d'un naturel bouleversant ! Steve n'était pas au bout de ses surprises …

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu, dites moi si c'est le cas dans une petite review, ça me donnera une idée de ce que vous pensez et vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi ! **

**En ce qui concerne la publication, je publierai ces drabbles, une tout les lundis !**

**A très vite tout le monde ! Lucy**


	2. B comme Baiser

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà la suite, merci vraiment à tous, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de réponse de votre part après juste un chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes super !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**B commme Baiser**

« Juste un baiser ! »

« C 'est vrai, mais non ! »

« Arrête de faire la tête, même Happy t'as dit que j'avais raison ! »

« Non, j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser après ça. »

« Tu m'as déjà assez punis, non ? J'ai pas eu un seul bisou pendant une semaine, ça suffit pas ? »

« Oui, Happy m'en a parlé. J'étais _sûre_ que _tu_ l'avais envoyé. »

« Embrasse-moi ! »

« J'ai pas encore décidé si ça suffisait. »

« Pourquoi tu me réponds toujours avec un cran en retard ? »

« Embrasse-moi, idiot ! » lui dit elle en souriant malicieusement et Tony ne se le fit pas prier.

_Jamais ne comprendrais leur relation_, se dit Natasha levant les yeux, souriante, avant d'arrêter de les observer, de quitter le salon pour les laisser s'embrasser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés. Je me suis aperçu d'un truc en tapant, c'est que Word, lui, tient compte, lorsqu'il compte les mots, des guillemets, des points d'interrogation et d'exclamation. Du coup je me faisais avoir à chaque fois et je ne vous faisais pas du tout 100 mots … Mais bon passons, j'espère vraiment que celui-ci va vous plaire autant que le premier, laissez-moi une petite review pour poser des questions ou me donnez vos avis !**

**A très vite, Lucy !**


	3. C comme Chanter

**Hello tout le monde !**

**I'm so sorry ! Pardon pour le retard ! Je suis désolée de ces deux semaines sans publication, ça a vraiment été la folie pour moi, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de publier. Veuillez m'en excuser.**

**OMG! J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu l'intérêt que vous avez tous portés à ce recueil de drabble ! J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, 16 reviews en seulement 2 chapitres !**

**Et j'ai halluciné encore plus lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais une lectrice venant du Costa Rica, nessa11997, et une lectrice britannique, Forevertheweakestkid, sur cette fic' ! OMG, je suis toujours en extase là c'est pas possible là, c'est juste super et j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! **

**Alors pour tous ça, Merci, Merci, Merci ! **

**Encore deux petites choses, la première : Un certain nombre d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je pouvais faire plus long. Alors bien que je vous ai fait une réponse individuelle à tous à la fin, je vous le reprécise ici : Quand j'ai écris cette série de drabbles (même si elle n'est pas complètement terminée) j'avais envie de m'imposer un challenge. Et j'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles de 100 mots, pas plus, pas moins ! Alors maintenant que j'ai presque finis la série et que ça me ferait bizarre de changer la longueur en court de route, je préfère rester à 100 mots, j'espère que vous comprenez. Mais, promis, les drabbles de la deuxième série seront plus longs ! **

**Et deuxièmement, comme je viens de le mentionner, je vous ai fait une réponse individuelle à chacun après cette nouvelle drabble ! Alors n'oubliez pas d'allez lire votre réponse ^^**

**Bon ! Allez ! Ça suffit, je ne vous embête plus (encore une fois désolée de mon absence et du coup de celle de mes chapitres) et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**C comme chanter**

"_I'm singing in the rain, Just singing in the rain"_

« Tony, tu réalises qu'on est à Central Park ? Et qu'on est en plein soleil ? » Lui dit Pepper, levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers un glacier.

Tony s'arrêta de chanter pour la regarder. Les cheveux au vent, le regard pétillant et un magnifique sourire. Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, qu'un seul de ses sourires faisait de lui un homme meilleur. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreur dans le passé mais Happy à raison, elle est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé celle-ci aussi ! Ah oui? comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous répondre individuellement? alors je vais le faire maintenant ^^…**

**AngelShep** : Merci beaucoup de ta review je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait sourire !

**Sarah d'Emeraude **: Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié ces 2 premiers drabbles ! Moi aussi il est vrai que ce n'est que depuis que j'ai vu Iron Man 3 que je me suis vraiment décidée à écrire sur Tony et Pepper ! Je savais que dans ce troisième opus la relation entre Tony et Pepper serait creusée et j'avais hâte de voir à quel point ! J'ai adorée. Par contre un truc que j'ai trouvée bien et qui m'embête ici, c'est que Tony, en toute logique donne des petits surnoms à Pepper maintenant et je voulais les insérer dans mes drabbles mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler quels étaient ces surnoms, si jamais tu t'en rappelle, fait moi signe^^.

**Ligie** : Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes une autre de mes fic' ça me fait super plaisir ! C'est vrai que 100 mots ça fait peu mais c'est là tout le défi ^^ ! Oui deux série complètes, quoiqu'en y réfléchissant je me suis mise à retravailler la deuxième (c'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas encore en profiter^^) je pense faire pour la deuxième série de drabble entre 200 et 500 mots, j'y réfléchis encore ! En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

**Rose-Elliade** : Toujours une lectrice fidèle, merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre.

**Naivlys** : Hey, Merci de tes deux reviews, tu as raison pour la première mais finalement, à mon avis, dans leurs situations, on peut vraiment arriver à ce genre d'extrêmes ! Heureuse que ça te plaise et en espérant que ça continuera (à te plaire) !

**Kate** : Salut à toi nouvelle lectrice, contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! Et promis la deuxième série de drabbles sera plus longue ^^ !

**Chachaperon **: Salut toi, merci et heureuse que ça te plaise, je te dirais comme à Sarah d'Emeraude que c'est vrai que 100 mots c'est court mais c'est là tout le challenge que je me suis donnée. En revanche, dans la deuxième série de drabbles, ces-dernières seront effectivement plus longues, entre 200 et 500 mots (je n'ai pas encore choisie^^).

**Fuck'Yeah-21** : Une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Bonjour à toi ! Merci de tes deux reviews ! Très heureuse que l'idée t'es séduite, que tu adhères ^^ et que ces petites drabbles te mettent de bonne humeur ! J'espère que les prochains à venir te plairont tout autant !

**Forevertheweakestkid** : OMG, you have no idea how I felt when I received your review! I'm so glad you liked it! I really feel amazing, it's amazing to think that the first French fanfic' that you read is one of mine! It's just crazy for me to think that I have a british reader, it's like a dream. Because there's a lot of French reader who love reading fanfictions in English, but there's not a lot of people from other countries and whom speak French (which is an accomplishment in itself^^) who read french fictions so … woah ! I'm like on cloud nine right now ^^ especially because I'm one of those French readers who are just crazy about English fictions, TVshows, movies, cultures etc… ! Oh and don't worry you did a great job in French (there's one or two mistaskes but for someone who's not native it's really good^^) So _Merci_ to you for reading and I really hope that you'll keep reading and liking this fiction (Now I hope my English is understandable ^^) Thank you

**LoveandHapiness :** Bonjour à toi nouveau ou nouvelle lecteur ou lectrice ^^ ! Waouh merci pour cette review adorable cela me fait très plaisir ! Alors comme pour les autres, je te dirais que si c'est court c'est parce que c'est une contrainte d'écriture (qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment d'ailleurs), un challenge que je me suis donnée pour cette série ! J'espère que tu as aimée ce chapitre aussi et que tu aimeras la suite !

**Nessa 11997 : **Oh waouh ! Hola, lo siento, no hablo español muy bien y no sé cuando tiempo yo puedo escribir español. Estoy muy contenta de tener una nueva lector (no sé si es correcto) además, que viene del Costa Rica. Espero que no te importe si sigo en inglés. So as I was saying, I'm so happy to have a reader from Costa Rica, it's like really crazy for me! And I'm glad you liked this chapter!

! Gracias por tu comentario y espero que tú querrás el siguiente capítulo ¡

**Voilà, la prochaine fois, je vous répondrez un par un par PM, se sera mieux ! En espérant que vous avez aimé la nouvelle drabble !**

**Bises Lucy **


	4. D comme Dormir

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour les semaines passées, pour l'absence de cette fic'. C'est une fin d'année complètement folle …. ! Voilà suite à la demande générale j'ai finis par tout modifier et réécrire ! Donc voici une drabble de 400 mots ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous infiniment de me suivre ! Vous êtes de super lecteurs et lectrices vraiment !**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**D comme Dormir**

« Être, ou ne pas être, c'est là, la question. Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir la fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante, ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs et à l'arrêter par une révolte? Mourir.., dormir, rien de plus »

« Oui c'est exactement ça, Tony, DORMIR ! Rien de plus ! Je te demande rien de plus ! »

Des fois, j'avais des envies de meurtre, j'avais beau l'aimer sincèrement, je … pfff, il y a des fois … Cette fois, il avait décidé de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre plus précisément dans Hamlet de Shakespeare. Mais attention ! Pas n'importe où ... à Broadway.

« Tony, il est 1h du matin, s'il te plait, tais-toi et viens te coucher ! »

« Pepper, comment veux tu que je progresse si je ne travaille pas et tu sais que je suis bien plus efficace la nuit ! »

Je ne relevais même plus les allusions salaces de Tony à la longue … Bien, il veut jouer ? On va jouer.

« Je vois, et c'est vrai que tu serais encore plus productif tout seul, non ? Je devrais bien trouver un « after » où je pourrais aller ! » Je me levais et commençais à énumérer toutes les stars et les acteurs possibles dont je savais qu'ils donnaient des soirées en ce moment, je savais à quel point il ne supportait pas que j'aille aux fêtes des stars hollywoodiennes toute seule et plus particulièrement …

« …Non, je vais aller à la soirée de Léo, ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu tout les deux ! » Je savais que j'avais fait mouche. Pour une raison que j'ignorait, Tony devenait soudainement très parano dès qu'il s'agissait de Leonardo Di Caprio et moi. Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit, la dernière fois, à sa fête d'anniversaire …

« Non, Chérie, reviens, je viens me coucher ! » Et voilà … il m'en a fallut du temps pour arriver à une telle maîtrise !

« Je préfère ça ! » ajoutais-je, je m'installais dans le lit, il me prit dans ses bras. J'adorais cette sensation, je crois que je ne me sentais jamais plus importante que dans les bras de Tony. Comme si c'était dans ses bras que j'étais le mieux au monde ! Comme si …

« _Monsieur, le Dieu Thor vient d'arriver ! … Et il a démolit la baie vitrée dans sa chute, Monsieur !_ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés ^^ ! Et surtout si le format est plus satisfaisant avec environ 400 mots ^^ !**

**Plein de bonnes choses et à très vite !**

**Lucy**


	5. E comme Elementaire

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec la suite de la fic' ! j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et une bonne rentrée !**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira tout autant qu'avant. En tout cas, niveau publication, ça ne change pas, une tout les lundis jusqu'au bout de là fic'. **

**Bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il fallait que je finisse par en parler ^^ et je sais déjà que ça plaira à certaines personnes … **

**Mais je ne vous dis rien et vous laisse profiter !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**E comme Élémentaire**

Bruce et Tony travaillaient dans un des labos de la Tour et depuis que Pepper avait pénétré la pièce, Bruce pouvait assister à une conversation plutôt inédite et … _intéressante_.

« Donc, il a maintenu sa proposition, même si tu as baissé l'investissent de Stark Industries ? »

« Élémentaire. »

« Et il a surement tiré une tête de six pieds de long tout le reste du rendez-vous ? »

« Élémentaire ! »

« Pepper, chérie, tu es vraiment géniale ! » Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Élémentaire. » Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire embarrassé étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. « Je vous laisse travailler ! » leur dit-elle à tout deux avant de quitter le labo. Bruce la regarda faire, tourna son regarda vers Tony, prêt à l'interroger sur la petite « manie » de sa compagne.

« Tony ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'était quoi le - »

« Je sais, c'est un truc de Pepper, ça. À chaque fois qu'elle lit un livre, qu'elle voit un film ou bien une nouvelle série à la télé et qu'elle l'adore, tu peux être sûre qu'elle va se mettre à répéter un mot où une expression du personnage qu'elle préfère. »

« Ah, donc c'est cette série qu'elle regarde avec les filles le dimanche ? »

« Et oui, elle adore les nouvelles de Doyle, elle adore l'humour anglais tout autant que les acteurs anglais et c'est alors qu'à mon plus grand malheur, la vague Benedict Cumberbatch à frapper à ma porte et depuis je suis désespéré et seul … »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, il fallait que je parle de Benedict Cumberbatch au moins une fois dans une de mes fics histoire de l'extérioriser.**

**J'espère et je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent la série ****Sherlock****, adaptation moderne des nouvelles de Conan Doyle, où l'impressionnant Benedict Cumberbatch y tient le rôle de Sherlock Holmes. Et si vous ne connaissez pas, foncez ! C'est une série que je vous conseille énormément !**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimés cette petite one-shot de rentrée ! **

**Dites- moi tout ce que vous en avez pensés dans une petite review ! **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et si ça vous plait toujours je vous dis à lundi ^^ !**

**Lucy**


End file.
